fortresscraftefandomcom-20200213-history
Survival Mode
Settings Each setting will indicate the Par time expected for the combination selected. Resource Level Power Level Conveyor Speed Day/Night Cycle Mob Difficulty Death Mode Rush Mode Flatland Care Package Mutators Backstory You have just escaped the Orbital Station on a damaged escape shuttle. It didn't survive re-entry, but luckily you managed to eject safely. Now you will have to survive on this dreadful alien planet! Starting Out Your state-of-the-art suit can keep you safe under these cold conditions, but it requires power to do so. The ship's crash site may give you the resources to see you over on the short term, so you should head out there as soon as you can. Controls Note: These are for default controls. LMB: Build RMB: Dig X: Switch to Build Gun M: Switch to Ore Scanner V: Switch to Ray Gun I: Open Inventory J: Toggle Jet Pack C: Open Self Crafting H: Toggle Help Menu CTRL-RMB: Super Dig K: Holobase Mode U: Toggle between Holobase Mode and "Map Mode" (only usable in Holobase mode) E: Interact with machine Q: Extract from machine T: Input items to Hoppers F: Grappling Hook L: Toggle Head Light G: Throw Glowstick R: Rotate Block Enter: Opens Chat Window (allows use of Commands) ~: Toggles Dev Console F11: Toggles Threaded Visibility (improves performance on i3 and some i5 processors) Survival Tips During the day, your Power Suit is designed to power its battery with sunlight. Your starting area has a Central Power Hub. Use it to turn harvested resources into power to charge adjacent machinery. You can top off your power suit from the Central Power Hub or pressing 'Q' on the Power Storage Block. Interact (‘E’) with the Manufacturing Plant to see what you can make. Craft a Torch to heat yourself using the Self Crafting window (‘C’). Use the scanning tool ('M') to Scan blocks and process them at the Research Station for new recipes. The scanning tool can also do environment scans like the Unknown Material ping to find new ores. Pay close attention to the battery discharge rate on your suit, a blue text indicates that extreme cold is affecting your suit and a red text indicates extreme heat. The Head Light uses power. It’s great for exploring but don’t leave it on! Coal Ore is the best fuel for starting out, but if you're in a pinch you can burn the local flora. You may have to dig very deep to find the ores you're looking for. You have a large build reach, so use it to place torches across large caverns. Powering the Crash Site The Central Power Hub is your first power generator. It has Solar Panels and can burn fuels to generate power. Unfortunately, it can only hold one fuel source at a time so automating the delivery of fuel materials via hoppers can save you a lot of time. It has a large internal power storage capacity. Later in the game, additional power-producing machines will be needed. Category:Survival